Waruko wanai sukoshi
by UshicornioCozmico
Summary: ¿Era posible que estuviera pasando esto? Esa molestia mata rosa me las va a pagar muy caro cuando la tenga en mis manos. Le enseñaría a esa bruja que conmigo no se juega... ¿o sí? (Viñeta de regalo para Rooss)
1. Bruja

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto, porque de ser míos Suigetsu y Karin tendrían muchos hijos, Sarada tuviera tres hermanos más y el hijo de Naruto sería digno hijo de su padre, no el malcriado mimado que es.

* * *

 **No al plagio**

* * *

Un poco no hace daño

* * *

 ** _Mes SasuSaku día dos_**

* * *

Mi respiración se escuchaba agitada en medio del bosque. Por mucho que quisiera era imposible calmar a mis pulmones que exigían oxígeno con desesperación. Sin embargo, no contaba con el tiempo para darles lo que querían. Mi meta era simple: huir. El demonio quería acabar conmigo.

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta tres. Uno. Dos. Tres. Salí de mi escondite sin mirar atrás en ningún momento, pero eso no evitó que escuchara su siseo…

—Podrás correr o esconderte todo lo que quisieras. Me gusta perseguir a mis presas antes de saborearlas.

No iba a negar que un escalofrío de terror me recorrió completa ante su sedosa, seductora y macabra voz. ¡No dejaría que me volviera tocar! Deseaba poder desaparecer del lugar, pero mi magia aún estaba débil. Entre más me metiera en el bosque, más rápido la recuperaría.

—Un poco más. Solo un poco más, Sakura —dije jadeante. Una tonta forma de darme ánimos.

—Sí, Sakura, un poco más... —Su aliento chocó contra mi nuca—. Para que seas mía.

El tiempo se congeló y quedé suspendida en el aire con los ojos abiertos por el susto… No podía ser cierto, se suponía que le tenía una gran ventaja en distancia. ¿Cómo carajos me alcanzó?

—Siempre te he dicho que tus intentos son inútiles, mi amor. —La burla era palpable en su voz.

Estaba inmovilizada en el aire así que no había forma de poder contestarle. Solo que lo deseara el Uchiha. Sentí sus manos recorrer mis costados mientras volvía el tiempo a su normalidad y caía de rodillas entre sus brazos fuertes, llenos de virilidad; su duro pecho recargado en mi espalda transmitiendo su calor.

 _Dios mío. ¿Cómo escaparía? Tengo muy clara sus intenciones._

Me puso en pie y me hizo dar vuelta hasta estar de frente a él. Cara a cara. Bajé la cabeza para no ser testigo de la sonrisa burlona que adornaba su rostro. Alzó mi mentón y cerré los ojos —no se lo pondría fácil al imbécil—. Un gruñido surgió desde su pecho y se extendió por el bosque. Temblé un poco, pero seguí resistiéndome a darle lo que quería.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Contigo todo se tiene que hacer por las malas,Haruno —dijo antes de bajar sus manos a mi trasero y darles un apretón.

Me hizo abrir los ojos de la impresión. Esa jugada no me la esperaba, ¡claro que no! ¡Eso es jugar sucio! Y se lo hice saber:

—¡Carajo, Sasuke! Dijimos que eso no se va…

* * *

El reclamo fue silenciado por sus labios que aprovecharon la oportunidad de tomar los míos. Fue un beso profundo, exigiendo ser correspondido en la misma medida. No obstante, aún no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

—Sé que también quieres esto, Sakura —exclamó enojado por mi falta de participación. Podía sentir su poder desbordar de su cuerpo, se estaba enojando de verdad—. Ya me cansé de jugar, hay que terminar de una vez lo que empezamos hace unas horas en el campo de las Ninfas —susurró con voz cargada de deseo y un fuego ardiente se encendió en mi bajo vientre más no hice caso a su barata seducción.

 _Es tremendamente obvio que de barata no tiene nada._

No me importaba. Él tuvo la culpa y ahora tenía que hacerse responsable de sus actos; fue mi oportunidad de quitármelo de encima: acumulé un poco de electricidad en mis manos y dejé que una pequeña descarga diera de lleno en su pecho. Se separó de mi con los ojos rojos inundados de ira; por mi parte, dejé que las raíces de los cerezos que estaban cerca me rodearan en protección.

—Ni se te ocurra reclamar algo, Uchiha —reclamé con voz fiera. la sangre me hervía al recordar la escenita de la cual él fue el protagonista—. Si no hubieras estado coqueteando con esa hada de pacotilla ahorita me tuvieras en cuatro y rugiendo de placer. Pero ve con ella a que te complazca, demonio. Yo me iré con los lobos que viven a unos metros de aquí, ¡ellos sí sabrán cómo complacer a una bruja como yo!

 _Oh. Oh._

Y eso fue suficiente para saber que tenía que correr. Aunque debía reconocer que él no tenía la culpa de que esas arpías lo persiguieran como gatas en celo. Sabía, por experiencia propia, que su encanto de vampiro llamaba mucho la atención entre la población femenina de seres místicos y que no lo hacía adrede. Pero eso no evitaba que ardiera de celos cada vez que era testigo de sus feromonas en acción. ¡Era mío!

¡Tenía que desquitarme de alguna forma lo que sentía! Total, solo un poco no hace daño y eso se aplica en la venganza.

—Alcánzame si puedes, Sasuke-kun. —Me burlé antes de emprender la huida por tercera vez en el día.

—Me gusta jugar con mis presas.

* * *

 **La verdad es que se me hace más fácil escribir cuando dedico lo que hago xD y esta ocasión no es la excepción. Querida Romi te quiero mil ya lo sabes. ¡Disculpa las faltas de ortografía! Pero mi beta anda de vaca xD**

 **Gracias por tu amistad y aunque sé que ahorita amas más a otras shipps en esta te conocí y en esta te quiero demostrar mi gratitud. No soy la mejor ficker, pero la intención es lo cuenta xD Jejeje...**

 **inesUchiha.**


	2. Vampiro

**No al plagio**

* * *

Un poco no hace daño ll

* * *

 _ **Mes SasuSaku**_

* * *

¡Tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear a ese estúpido vampiro!

—¿Cómo se atrevía a citarme a comer en el _Campo de las Ninfas_ si iba a andar de coscolino con esas zorras? —dije enfadada por haberme ilusionado. Si ya me había dicho Ino que nunca confiara en la palabra de un vampiro…¡Eran los peores! Y no se equivocaba.

Mi aura se incrementaba con cada segundo que pasaba viendo a esa hada rastrera restregarse en el cuerpo de Sasuke. Llevaba más de media hora observando la escena que se desarrollaba a unos metros de mí: el Uchiha estaba cruzado de brazos con el rostro serio mientras dejaba que la idiota posara sus manos sobre su pecho.

Quería creer que él no sabía que yo estaba cerca, pero la sonrisa que nació en sus labios mientras observaba de reojo a mi dirección me dijo todo lo contrario: sabía que lo veía. ¡Vampiro idiota!

Lo odiaba. ¡Lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas! —Sin embargo era una vil mentira, porque tenía mi corazón ganado por la eternidad—. No se podía hacer nada más. Así que me di la vuelta, no sin antes fulminarlo con la mirada. Decepcionada de él y de todo el sexo masculino.

 _ ***Sasuke*Sakura***_

Nadie podía negar que ver a Sakura enfadada era unos de los deleites más exquisitos de la vida. Era tan fácil hacerle perder los estribos que no se necesitaba esforzarse mucho o planear algo complejo: ella sola se imaginaba cosas que no eran verdad. No obstante, esa ocasión el hada oxigenada que estaba frente a mí había llegado sola y todo se dio por coincidencias de la vida; lo estaba disfrutando.

Lo malo vino cuando Sakura decidió que era bueno irse del lugar y dejarme plantado para hacer el ridículo. Se había enojado de verdad y ya estaba pagando las consecuencias.

—Aléjate —susurré; la idiota se me quedó viendo sin entender a qué me refería. Suspiré cansado de su lentitud—. Que te quites de mi camino, ya no me sirves para mis propósitos.

—Pero pensé…

—Ese es un problema muy grande que tienes, ¿sabes? Tus neuronas no tienen la capacidad de pensar correctamente —solté sin importar que se ofendiera.

La tomé de las manos y la hice a un lado para poder pasar de ella; la dejé plantada en el lugar roja del coraje. Se lo merecía por tocarme sin permiso.

…

Yo tenía la culpa por haberla provocado, pero nunca fui testigo, hasta ese momento, del verdadero poder de Sakura: era una bruja que sabía guardar la verdadera apariencia de su fuerza. Llevaba más de cinco horas persiguiendo su rastro y se me hacía difícil alcanzarla… sin embargo, cometió un error que supe aprovechar muy bien y le di alcance: ella necesitaba de la vitalidad del bosque y salió de él por esas cinco horas.

Detuve el tiempo tomándola por sorpresa y me acerqué para acariciarla. La deseaba tanto que me sorprendía a mí mismo. Traté de seducirla para que olvidara el coraje que le hice pasar, aunque fueron en vano mis intentos:

—Si no hubieras estado coqueteando con esa hada de pacotilla ahorita me tuvieras en cuatro y rugiendo de placer —era yo el que casi rugía con sus palabras—. Pero ve con ella a que te complazca, demonio. Yo me iré con los lobos que viven a unos metros de aquí, ¡ellos sí sabrán cómo complacer a una bruja como yo!

Y vi rojo.

El corazón que llevaba años sin latirme comenzó una danza acelerada, bombeando con fuerza la sangre en mis venas: decía la leyenda que cuando un vampiro encontraba a su pareja destinada su cuerpo se calentaba; pero también decía que si alguien se atrevía a ponerle la mano encima a su bella dama… sus órganos se regeneraban y su cuerpo volvía a su estado original sin perder la inmortalidad.

Era justo lo que me estaba pasando. Sakura, inteligente como siempre, supo que habló de más y corrió lejos de mí: hacia la tierra de los lobos. Debía reconocer que tenía más pantalones que varios hombres juntos, porque burlarse de mí en ese estado de ira tremenda era de valientes… o idiotas.

—Me gusta jugar con mis presas.

¡Me encantaba jugar con ellas! Más si era la persona que volvía mi mundo una mierda de sentimientos que apenas conocía e identificaba.

Estaba más que claro que cuando la atrapara la haría casarse conmigo y no tendría un no por respuesta.

 _ ***Sasuke*Sakura***_

—Tú papá se puso como loco ese día, Sarada. Llegó furioso a la tierra de los lobos, él desconocía que ellos eran mi familia, y trató de hacer una matanza buscando al que me tenía refugiada en su choza.

—¡Debió ser genial eso, mamá! —gritó mi hija emocionada—. Papá casi no muestra sus emociones, pero he descubierto que cuando se trata de ti no puede controlar las expresiones de su rostro… ¡Los celos lo matan al ver lo joven que permaneces con los años!

Reí junto a ella por la verdad de sus palabras. Sasuke-kun era muy extraño cuando de sentimientos se hablaba, pero siempre su punto débil sería yo.

—Tienes mucha razón, hija. Aprendió por las malas a no subestimar a una bruja celosa.

—¿Y qué hiciste para que no matara a tus primos?

—Tuve que salir de mi escondite y decirle que era un imbécil, que oliera el ambiente para que se diera cuenta que todo era familiar. Se hizo el ofendido y me raptó para llevarme con el anciano de la tribu… Nos casamos en ese momento con el pretexto que no dejaría que nadie se me acercara por muy primos míos que fueran.

—Eso es increíble —exclamó aguantando la risa—. Te saliste con la tuya, mamá.

—¡Claro! No por nada soy la bruja más inteligente de todo el _Bosque Inquieto._

—Como dices mamá: un poco no hace daño.

—Así que si quieres que Mitsuki dejé de estar en la nubes debes actuar de una vez y no dejar que las zorras de las hadas se metan en tu camino.

—¡Primero probarán mi puño esas arpías!

Era mi orgullo mi pelinegra.

* * *

 **Yo no sé de cuál me fumo, pero así salió el rollo xD Les dejo la primera continuación, me faltan cuatro más que tienen pie a segunda parte. Con estos cinco capítulos me despido del fandom de Naruto hasta que la inspiración venga a mí (terminaré el SuiKarin que tengo pendiente) o cuando vea que ya no hay tanto bardo por culpa de la nueva generación xD**

 **Disculpen los horrores de ortografía, pero no mandé a revisar.**

 **¡Gracias por el apoyo! Nos leemos en el fandom de Harry Potter :3**

 **inesUchiha**


End file.
